Better Days , Chapter 1
by Laila999
Summary: Ok ok, before anyone says ANYTHING- No its not in general bout Wheatley. Its basicaly ..well about how my older self , would be like over his death. Being a HUUUGE Wheatley fan...sooo yeah...


A small girl , around 23-24 walked in her room. It was a month after her friend,Wheatley's, passing. She has not seen him for months. She sighed.' Keep your mind off him Laila.' She thought as she paced in her room. She sat on her new blue desk chair and decided to do something she has not done in a long time. She drew. She grabbed her pencil , and sketched on her legal pad. She had no clue what she was drawing , as her TV played Disney. It was the only thing she felt kept her childhood. A show she watched when she was 12-14 , Austin & Ally , launched in commercial one of the songs " No Ordinary Day " She sighed. Her mind thought to when she was around 16-17 when she met Wheatley. She looked down. She was still sketching , without control now though. And with horror she realized she was sketching wheatley..Except it didnt look to right. She sighed and facedesked as she finnaly laied her pencil down. 'Damnit im horrible with drawing guys!' She thought. She glared and thought with a smirk ' Wtf? A girl wheatley?!' She sighed. She realized as she thought of the past few months , of if they're was ever a funeral? "was theyre?" she thought aloud as she turned to the next page. She sighed. She missed the adventures with her core friend , and humane friend alike. She hopped off her chair and onto her bed as the clock stroke. " 5 PM " It read. She closed her eyes , her pencil on her chest. Memory's of him flared around , and she smiled remembering the shopping cart incident. " Oh god..." she mumbled chuckling. Those were better days. She sighed. The past was the past. She smiled. He would want her to move on. She glared up. Her roommate , Kayla appeared beside her. " You Ok Laila?" she asked. " Y-yea..." she said. A total lie. " Your not over his passing arn't you ?" she said. A pause froze the room before the brunette mumbled " No..." and facepillowed her fluffy pillow. " He'll always be they're Laila. Remember that." Kayla Said. " We'll have better days..." Laila mumbled before yawning. " Better...better days.." She said.

A couple hours later , she woke up. She didnt realize she had fallen asleep until now. She glared at the clock. " 7:30" it read. She yawned.'Better make some dinner before Kayla gets pissed. ' she thought. She walked bleary eyed to the stairs , trying to remember what happened earlyer that day. She walked down the first step , still trying to wake up. She tripped over one of her books laying on the stairs. She tumbled down with a squeak of a scream until crashing into the wall. She eventually got up. Pain throbbed at her arm and head. She sighed , now awake , as she went to prepare the meal.

A hour later , making her meatloaf , she was thinking of earlyer today. The memory's of wheatley stuck to her head like glue. ' A better day...' her voice echoed through her mind. She remembered her sketch...the sketch. She sighed..again. She had been sighing alot lately. 'In a perfect world, wheatley wouldnt be dead...I would actually like someone who liked me back, and I would be successful in life.' She thought. A tear streamed down her cheek as she whispered softly. " i-i miss him...So much." She sighed continueing to work.

As she glared into her soup , she sighed. It was 20 minutes later as Laila and Kayla sat at the table to eat. She was thinking about Kayla. Why? Because Kayla just got proposed by her boyfriend , and will be soon moving out somewhere downtown. She would then be alone... Alone. That word kept flying around her head. Alone. Which scared her. Ever since she was 18 ...no boys really came around. She didnt notice the tears still flowing down her cheek. Why was she still here? Why couldnt some mugger just try and mug her , and end it all there? She sighed. Kayla who was eating her soup , looked up , and put her hand on Laila's shoulder " Dont be upset girl...Ill visit every day..." As much as it didnt make her feel better , Laila looked up. " P-promise?" She studdered. At this point , She was scared as when she was little , and her father passed. " Promise. " Kayla said , a faint smile on her face. Laila looked down , tears streaming down onto the floor. Why had she never been this way with anything else that happened. Why now? Kayla grabbed her arm and dragged her to theyre room.

Back in theyre bedroom , it wasnt much. A tv near the window with two beds on the side, and a desk for school , when they used to go to school. Laila was writing in her journal. She had been doing that alot for the past month. She eventually closed the journal and stood. " I-Im going to go for a walk..." Laila said , her voice was rasped , which ment she was still upset. She sniffled , grabbing her coat and shoes. " Just be back before 11 Laila.." Kayla said. It was 9 PM by then as she slipped into the dark night. Memories were still comming by buckets , of Wheatley. Then , like a wave of emotions , she remembered the thing she'll always remember. Which stabbed like a pin in her heart. She almost fell over as tears clouded her eyes , and slammed into a fence nearby. " God...damnit.." She muttered. She hated looking like a idiot. She slid down the fence into a sitting position. Her voice ragged as she burst into fits of sobs. " I-Im Sorry!" She cried out, though she knew no one would answer. " I-im..im so...im so sorry!" she said again , slightly softer this time as she hiccuped in sobs." Im so sorry.." She finnaly said in a soft tone , and burried her face in her hands. Her mind controled her now as she sat theyre , sobbing and hiccuping while the memories now tumbling in by the hundreds. In realization of every memory they had shared. When she finnaly sobbered up , she stood , and walked home.

When she slammed the door she tore upstairs to their room , as Kayla was doodling on Paint Tool Sai. Kayla stared at the staircase for a moment. " Hm." She mumbled before returning to her drawing. Laila slammed the door to their room , as she flopped onto her bed like a fish. She sobbed. She missed Wheatley so much! She sighed. She knew he would want her to stay strong. She sniffled. So many mixed emotions. It was 11:30 PM as she read her clock. She curled up in the dark room. " D-Dont..dont melt down Laila..." She muttered to herself. She whimpered and let herself sob to sleep before she finnaly stopped crying. Letting her dreams of memory's from age 14 and on take over.


End file.
